


Kyungsoo's Vitamin D

by wishes_granted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Katoptronophilia, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishes_granted/pseuds/wishes_granted
Summary: For the longest time, Jongin has had no idea why Kyungsoo adores his dick so much.





	Kyungsoo's Vitamin D

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** Reckless #109  
>  **Title:** Kyungsoo’s Vitamin D  
>  **Other Pairings (if any):** NA  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 7852  
>  **Warnings (if any):** PWP,SMUT (LIKE LOADS OF SMUT), Katoptronophilia, cockslut!kyungsoo, powerbottom!soo,   
> **Summary:** For the longest time, Jongin has had no idea why Kyungsoo adores his dick so much.  
>  **Author's Note:** Hello! I don’t think i did a really good job at this fic? Its my first time writing PWP and i sort of got overwhelmed by it. And i kinda lost inspiration halfway as well. I’m sorry if it isn’t up to your expectation, i think i’m going to need more training to write PWP tbh. But i hope you still enjoy it :D and to M, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME. I procrastinated a lot in regards to writing this fic and yet you never complained. But i think i’ll stick back to fluff for now  >< Love you M :*

‘Ugh...’ Kyungsoo stifles a huge yawn as he rubs the side of his neck and readjusts his bag for the umpteenth time. He’s never really been a morning person, but today began in a particularly horrendous manner. The universe was clearly against him since the moment he’d rolled out of bed, from his alarm clock not ringing to his exceptionally burnt toast. Missing the final shuttle bus to school was the icing on the already collapsing cake that perfectly encapsulated what seemed to be the worst day of his student life. On the brink of surrendering his will to live, Kyungsoo trudges into the lecture theatre and scans the room for Jongin. Spotting his boyfriend seated in the last row, he makes his way up and plops down beside him. Jongin immediately notices that his lover isn’t in the best of spirits and gives him a peck on the cheek to perk him up. Even so, Kyungsoo remains slumped over the table, clearly indifferent to his surroundings.

Concerned with this uncharacteristic nonchalance, Jongin peeks over at his boyfriend. The lecture had already begun by that point and yet, Kyungsoo hadn’t made any attempts at palming Jongin’s privates. As it had long become a daily occurrence, the lack of inappropriate petting made the younger even more anxious. Seeing how no progress was going to be made at this rate, Jongin decides to take matters into his own hands. _Literally._ He proceeds to unzip his trousers and sheepishly slides them down, along with his briefs, exposing his family jewels to the crisp, cold air of the lecture theatre. He shudders slightly and reaches over to gently grasp Kyungsoo’s hand. Guiding it towards his dick, he begins gradually stroking it with his boyfriend’s hand as part of a ploy to get him in the mood. As soon as he feels Kyungsoo’s hand tighten slightly around his now-throbbing member, Jongin leans forward and whispers seductively in the elder’s ear, “You can totally blow me now, if you want.”

Hearing the younger whisper this attack line with such yearning was a rarity in itself, and Kyungsoo perks up once he fully registers what is being offered. Jongin almost never initiated such proposals as he had much less self-control as compared to Kyungsoo. Or rather, he would turn into an absolute moaning mess as soon as the elder unleashes his beast. After receiving Jongin’s confirmation, Kyungsoo grins and proceeds to subtly slide himself under the table. He then positions himself between his boyfriend’s legs and circles the tip gently with his hot tongue before taking the entire length into his mouth with ease. Jongin shivers in anticipation as the irresistible sensation from his dick washes over his entire body. At times like this, Jongin remains eternally grateful to have lectures in a class size of a hundred, in spite of it being a morning lecture. The students around the pair remain oblivious to what’s happening despite the close proximity, clearly intent on note-taking for the lecture instead. The younger also thanked his lucky stars that these morning lectures were for a core module that was integral for both he and Kyungsoo to take in order to graduate with their degrees of choice.

“N-ngh…” The elder continues to savour the salty taste of Jongin’s leaking member, sucking and caressing it with reckless abandon. He had long forgotten the day’s upsetting beginning, and currently only had his boyfriend’s delicious, swollen and rather lengthy dick on his mind. It seems a crying shame at this point that Jongin is unable to moan in pleasure as they are in a lecture, but Kyungsoo simply adores his lover’s deep moans during any of his blowjobs. Kyungsoo carries on provocatively fondling the younger’s balls as he bobs his head at an even faster pace. As waves of intense pleasure pulsate through Jongin, he struggles to suppress his ever-growing desire to moan. Biting his pen, Jongin keeps his hands on the table and attempts to appear as if he is fully concentrating on note-taking. However, as his boyfriend persistently ravishes his engorged dick, he feels his climax rapidly approaching. Kyungsoo notices Jongin’s member swelling even further in his mouth and moves on to roughly pump his hand up and down the length, in perfect synchronicity with his licking and sucking. He keeps up this steady momentum and starts to deep-throat the younger’s dick. All at once, Jongin feels the heat rise exponentially in his groin and he subtly thrusts his hips, earnest in his desire to cum. With one final hard suck, sweet release finally comes as Jongin is sent over the edge. The younger jerks as he uncontrollably squirts hot, sticky cum into his lover’s mouth, which Kyungsoo graciously swallows in a single gulp. Taking in every last drop, Kyungsoo even goes so far as to lick the rest of his boyfriend’s still half-hard member clean. Smirking at Jongin, who now appears rather exhausted, Kyungsoo licks his lips before casually sliding back up into his seat. “Thank you for the meal.” Kyungsoo whispers, a sultry expression across his face.

After riding out his climax, Jongin pulls his briefs and trousers back up. Glancing over at his boyfriend, Jongin smiles as Kyungsoo now seems to be in a much better mood. He also happens to notice Kyungsoo pitching a tent of his own, but his semi-hard erection appears much less noticeable as he’d chosen to don a looser pair of track pants today. Jongin playfully pats Kyungsoo’s bulge, reassuring him with the promise that he will take care of him properly once the lecture is over. Kyungsoo hums happily as he listens to the remaining lecture, and Jongin grins, pleased at how simple it is to make the elder happy once more.

**☁☁☁**

For the longest time, Jongin has had no idea why Kyungsoo adores his dick so much. The obsession seemed to have started close to two months after they had begun dating. Kyungsoo would take any chance he could get to fondle with or touch Jongin’s member, both in private and in public. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would palm his dick during lectures or on the bus ride home, other times he would suck Jongin off while watching they were television. While Jongin was not about to complain about his lover’s rather passionate and lusty preoccupation, he gradually became extremely curious as to what triggered it. On the bright side, the elder’s infatuation with his dick definitely continues to serve as a very good distraction at the most opportune times. Kyungsoo knows exactly how to make good use of his entire body to distract the younger from being too stressed out, especially during exam or showcase periods.

**☁☁☁**

With one of the biggest showcases of his university life just around the corner, Jongin begins to practically live in the dance studio. Just a week ago, he’d begun intensive training and though it would spell nasty consequences for an old back injury he had sustained, he carried on with his rigorous dance routine, intent on making this showcase one of his best. ‘I need this to be perfect. I have to get all the steps down … Again.’ Jongin mutters to himself as he presses the play button once more, hastily wiping the sweat from his forehead. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo appears to be receiving the short end of the stick as he’d barely seen his beloved boyfriend over the past week, other than in lectures for that single core module that they shared. And even then, the younger would be too focused on practicing his choreography in his mind and mumbling to himself. The elder becomes increasingly unhappy with the arrangement, which obnoxiously deprives him of his essential daily dose of Vitamin (Jongin’s) D(ick). Without getting his fill of the younger’s dick, Kyungsoo grows irritable and decides that enough is enough.

On the fourth straight day of Jongin’s intense training, Kyungsoo is fed up with his boyfriend’s absence and makes his way over to the dance studio. He hovers close to the window near the entrance after everyone leaves, starring in occasionally to check on his boyfriend’s progress. He needs to be tactical, after all, if he wants any chance of cornering Jongin at the end of his practice. Glancing once more through the window, his heart rate increases as his boyfriend comes into view. With a low growl, Kyungsoo burns the image of Jongin in his ballet outfit into his mind. He’s always loved the way the skin-tight leotard perfectly hugged the contours of Jongin’s lean body, and the look of his firm thighs in his beige tights as he’d prance around in them. Furthermore, those pretty pink ballet shoes always made Jongin look more adorable and yet, more beautiful than anyone else as he always seemed to make magic while dancing in them. Even more than these though, Kyungsoo eternally cherishes the amazing view of Jongin’s bulge through his leotard. _The things I would do to you right now…_ Kyungsoo wishes one more time that he could keep this sight all to himself, but regains his composure as he recalls how his lover actually gains energy through performances such as the one he was currently practicing for. One thing that is for sure, however, is that all is right with the world as long as he is the only one allowed to peel that leotard off the younger to reveal his delectably erect dick, completely ready for him to suck on or jerk off. Lightly pushing the door open, Kyungsoo steps in silently and locks the door behind him, refraining from breaking the younger’s focus. Jongin’s passion for dance had always been something Kyungsoo could never even dream of reaching, with every single one of his moves bursting at the seams with raw emotion.

When the music finally ends, Kyungsoo claps his hands slowly and strides towards his lover. Out of breath, Jongin smiles at the elder and is only mildly surprised by his boyfriend’s presence. Kyungsoo always made time to visit him in the studio, no matter how busy his day. Kyungsoo endearingly wipes the perspiration off Jongin’s face with his sleeve before tilting his chin upward to steal a kiss. Meanwhile, his other hand finds its way to the younger’s dick and begins stroking it suggestively through the thin leotard. Jongin lets out a moan and kisses the elder even more hastily, hungry for more. _I’ve missed this._ Jongin thinks to himself as he clutches onto the elder’s shirt, allowing himself to melt just a little more. As if out of habit, Jongin had grown accustomed to his boyfriend’s love for his crotch. Though he had not yet figured out why, he _still_ wasn't about to complain anytime soon. 

“I just had to help myself to this since you weren’t coming home to give it to me.” Kyungsoo relentlessly fondles the younger’s growing bulge, smirking as he relishes every single one of Jongin’s reactions. Jongin smiles into their passionate kiss, enjoying his hyung’s keen attention to his dick. As Kyungsoo continues to brush his fingers over the tip, the crotch of Jongin’s leotard gets increasingly soaked. Instead of deepening the kiss, however, Kyungsoo pulls away, leaving a confused and mildly unsatisfied Jongin. Not a second later, Jongin’s breath catches in his throat as his hyung goes down on his knees, licking and showering kisses all over his lover’s quivering erection. Kyungsoo whines when Jongin doesn’t make the first move to remove his leotard, and gently tugs on it with his lips. As hot as his boyfriend looks in his ballet clothes, he always looks hotter stark naked and at his mercy. Getting the message loud and clear, Jongin proceeds to sensually remove his leotard, leaving on only his fitted ballet belt as if to tease his lusty boyfriend. As the elder reaches forward to remove the only piece of cloth separating him from his greatest desire at the moment, Jongin takes a quick step back. Chuckling at Kyungsoo’s exasperated expression, Jongin takes a second to enjoy his lover’s desperation for his dick before dropping the dance belt. Now completely unclothed, the younger takes yet another step away and goes into a full-on split near one of the mirrored walls, ‘little Jongin’ brazenly standing at attention, before beckoning Kyungsoo over. 

Without hesitation, the elder crawls forward on all fours and immediately begins caressing his boyfriend’s member. “I love your scent, Nini~ It’s so incredibly sexy.” Teasing the tip before taking the full length into his mouth, Kyungsoo greedily laps up his sticky precum, savouring the taste of his lover. ‘Mm-ngh!’ The elder lets out a moan as he sucks Jongin’s dick. Oh, how he’d missed this delectable sensation. Between roughly fondling the younger’s balls and swiftly bobbing his head up and down, Kyungsoo yearns deeply for the rush of his boyfriend’s climax. The swelling between his lips becomes a clear indication of the fast-approaching high, but before he can push his lover over the edge, Jongin pulls away and leaves him confused and hungry for more. 

“Oh, baby. I’m not cumming in your mouth tonight. Let’s have a little more fun while we’re here, shall we?” Jongin’s smirk causes all the blood to rush towards Kyungsoo’s already half-hard bulge, and the elder licks his slightly red lips in extreme anticipation. Crossing his legs, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo onto his lap to straddle him, and kisses him deeply. Keeping him in a tight embrace, Jongin runs his fingers down his lover’s back and whispers in a husky voice, “Strip for me, Soo, and face the mirror.” Hastily, the elder removes all his clothes and faces the mirror, sitting back down in Jongin’s lap. Kyungsoo’s erection is an angry shade of red, throbbing against his lean stomach and soaked with leaking precum. The younger reaches from behind to touch his hyung’s thick, twitching member and smears the moist precum all over the head before going on to stroke it slowly. Kyungsoo begins to lose himself in the moment, closing his eyes and giving off a low moan. “Open your eyes, you naughty boy. I want you to enjoy the view as much as I am.” Jongin’s smooth voice causes Kyungsoo to shiver in pleasure, and as his eyes flutter open, Kyungsoo feels his cheeks and ears flush a deep crimson. Jongin always enjoyed it when his hyung could see exactly how erotic he looked while being fucked, and this time was no exception. Jongin relentlessly pumps his boyfriend’s alluringly plump dick, relishing every dirty sound escaping from his hyung. Drawn in by his lover’s gentle trailing of kisses along his neck and collarbone, Kyungsoo arches his back, his lips finally meeting with Jongin’s for yet another hot and heavy kiss. 

A sheen of sweat envelopes the pair as Jongin pulls away, panting. “Baby, stretch yourself for me.” Jongin’s voice becomes a provocative, husky whisper as he stares straight into the mirror at the exceptionally sensual sight of his boyfriend, eyes finally meeting Kyungsoo’s. The elder licks his fingers and generously wets them before adjusting himself on the younger’s lap. Bringing his finger to his twitching hole, Kyungsoo circles the rim before sliding one finger in. The nearby mirror begins to fog as the elder begins pumping his finger into himself with fierce intensity, perfectly in sync with Jongin’s hard stroking of his thick member. “A-ah~” Sopping wet, Kyungsoo gradually adds more fingers, moving ever deeper in search of his sweet spot. Jongin uses his free hand to tease Kyungsoo’s already perky nipples, making them even more tender and pink. The extreme visual stimulation, insane squelching noises and naughty sounds emanating from the elder as he persistently fingers himself gradually becomes overwhelmingly irresistible to Jongin, who licks his lips in impatient anticipation. “Get on all fours facing the mirror for me, Soo baby. It’s time I give you your reward for being such a good boy.” 

Shuffling over to his bag, Jongin grabs a small bottle of lube while his boyfriend gets into yet another erotic position, an insatiable appetite for further sexual satisfaction. Liberally applying the cold lube to his rock-hard erection, Jongin smirks as he catches his horny hyung looking at him in the mirror. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip as Jongin proceeds to kneel in front of his boyfriend’s ass, his dick positioned near the entrance. Swaying his hips, Kyungsoo entices the younger, urging him to continue. Just then, Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, teasing his hyung as he bends down to circle the rim of Kyungsoo’s trembling hole with his hot tongue before finally slipping it in. Kyungsoo throws his head back in sheer pleasure and shudders as he reaches a dry orgasm. Jongin continues sucking at his boyfriend’s ravenous hole, enjoying how moist it is becoming as it prepares itself for the main course. Jerking his hips backwards, Kyungsoo is overcome with the intense desire for the younger to reach even further in with more than just that playful tongue of his. 

The wooden floor beneath them becomes increasingly wet with lube and saliva as the pair continue to lose themselves to the pangs of immensely arousing stimulation. “Pl-please, Nini. Don’t .. Don’t tease.” Kyungsoo pants frantically as more precum leaks from his quivering length. Pausing for a moment to look into his lover’s pleading eyes in the mirror, Jongin continues gently licking Kyungsoo’s ass. “You gotta be more specific, baby. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.” The younger provokes his hyung, savouring the pout that follows this statement. “Fuck me. Now.” Jongin stands and firmly strokes his length, all the while keeping his boyfriend’s gaze in the mirror. “Fuck you? With what? My fingers? Baby, you’ve got to be even clearer than that.” Jongin brings his swollen dick close and circles Kyungsoo’s puffy entrance, taunting him further. “I want your hard dick in me! Fuck me hard, Nini! **Right now!** ” Not a second passes when Jongin rams his entire length into Kyungsoo, **hard**. The elder stiffens and arches his back, feeling his lover’s heat deep within him. “Ngh … Soo baby, you’re so hot and tight.” Jongin pulls out slowly before swiftly slamming his member back in again, earning a lusty moan from his hyung. Thrusting mercilessly into his lover, Jongin throws his head back, practically euphoric as he allows himself to be engulfed by the fiery passion gradually rising within him from his groin. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo feverishly reaches down and tries to pump his own engorged dick, yearning for sweet release. Grabbing his hand to stop him, however, Jongin grins. “No, baby. You’re gonna come only from your ass today.” The elder whimpers slightly but is soon moaning heatedly as the younger swiftly ploughs deeper and harder into him. “A-aah! Fuck! Baby, you’re so tight! You feel so good!” Jongin moans in pure ecstasy as the elder fiercely clamps down on his length. Digging his fingertips into the elder’s hips, Jongin shoves his member deeper still within Kyungsoo, relentlessly hitting his G-spot. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Kyungsoo clenches his fists and groans as Jongin hits that single spot over and over again. Glancing up into the mirror, the two grow increasingly aroused by their lusty expressions and the sheer lewdness of their current position. “Shit! I’m gonna cum, Nini! Harder!” The elder begs as Jongin continues ploughing his ass, making no move to touch Kyungsoo’s leaking erection whatsoever. A few more rough thrusts and Kyungsoo’s entire body convulses in pleasure as he releases all over the floor of the dance studio and even a little onto the mirror in front of him, thighs trembling from the high of the climax. Jongin quickly pulls out of Kyungsoo, squirting hot cum all over his lover’s chiseled back. Slapping his hyung’s ass, the younger gestures to his still semi-hard dick and purrs, “Ride me and look into the mirror while you do it. Let’s just see how much of a slut you are, so desperate for my dick.” 

Jongin proceeds to lay down on the cold floor, with his head a little closer to the mirrored wall, and moans softly as Kyungsoo sinks down and takes him in once more. Still sensitive from his previous release, Kyungsoo shivers as he’s entered by his boyfriend’s length, which easily reaches deep within his soaking wet hole. The air is dense with the pungent, yet incredibly arousing scent of sweat and precum as the younger grips Kyungsoo’s hips and coaxes him to ride his dick. The elder complies instantaneously and begins to move up and down as best he can, unceasingly intense as he slams down onto the younger’s dick. As Jongin lets Kyungsoo set the pace, he glances up to enjoy the lewd view of his boyfriend throwing his head back with his thick and hardening erection slapping against his stomach. “Take a good look at how sexy you are right now, you little minx. You’re turning me on like crazy.” Jongin licks his lips, clearly insatiable when it comes to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo instantly flushes an intense crimson when he sees himself in the mirror, sweat beading across his chest as he roughly rides his boyfriend, his eyes clouded with fierce sexual desire. His expression quickly turns into a smirk though, when he feels exactly how hard his lover is inside of him. He once again relishes the fact that he is the **only one** who can make Jongin this way, just like how Jongin truly is the only one for him. Despite his intense carnal yearning, Kyungsoo feels his movements slow due to the still lingering weakness in his knees from his previous orgasm. 

Finally, Jongin decides that his hyung has had enough fun and meets him halfway, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips and thrusting his own hips furiously. Kyungsoo jerks and moans incessantly at the abrupt increase in speed and rolls his hips slightly. As soon as Jongin’s lengthy member digs into the elder’s prostate, Kyungsoo widens his eyes and groans loudly. “T-there! Mo-More! Fuck yes!” Jongin smirks, knowing that he’s hit his boyfriend’s sweet spot and continues slamming into it over and over again. Kyungsoo leans forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips, intertwining his tongue with his lover’s before tossing his head back in sheer delectation as Jongin continues recklessly stabbing his prostate. “N-no!” Without warning, Kyungsoo cums hard for the second time, decorating Jongin’s well-toned chest with sticky, white cum. Soon after, Jongin climaxes deep within Kyungsoo, pushed over the edge when Kyungsoo’s walls tighten and convulse around him. The elder proceeds to milk his dongsaeng’s ejaculation by contracting his walls continuously, indulging in the sensation of being filled up with Jongin’s steamy semen. “Mm-!” The younger pants heavily and arches his back slightly, lost in the satisfying stimulation that his lover generously lavishes upon him. 

Pulling Kyungsoo down onto his chest, Jongin kisses him gently, completely disregarding the fact that his hyung’s semen is still splattered across his body. Calming down from their racy escapade,  Jongin smiles apologetically at Kyungsoo. “Sorry for neglecting you over the past few days, Soo. I promise I’ll be completely yours everyday after my showcase ends.” Hearing this, the elder hums and rests his head against the crook of the younger’s neck, understanding the importance of the showcase. After cuddling for a short while, and deciding that it’s a little too gross to cuddle more with sweat and Kyungsoo’s cum smeared all over both their chests, the pair proceed to shower together before heading home for another round of cuddling.

**☁☁☁**

Though their relationship has been developing nicely and they’ve definitely fallen more in love with each other every day than the one before, Jongin continues to question his hyung about his obsession over his dick. Unfortunately, every time he tries to bring the topic up, Kyungsoo just grins cheekily at him, refusing to reply with a straightforward answer. Instead, he chooses to change the subject. Sometimes Jongin feels insecure as he thinks that Kyungsoo just wants him for his dick. Kyungsoo, however, knows exactly when Jongin feels insecure and assures the younger that he loves him wholeheartedly, even if Jongin refuses to let Kyungsoo play with his dick. Even so, Jongin still doesn’t get what’s so fantastic about his own dick. _Isn’t everyone’s dick the same?_ Poor Jongin remains confused till the end. He’ll try even harder next time to figure out more about Kyungsoo’s addiction.

**☁☁☁**

Morning comes around once more and the sun hangs high in the sky, shining bright, obnoxious rays through Jongin’s curtains. “N-ngh-” He groans drowsily. Stirring in his sleep, Jongin begins to feel a warm, moist sensation pool in the pit of his stomach. Akin to being enveloped by the dense atmosphere of a wet and ridiculously hot cavern, Jongin’s dick becomes engulfed in intense warmth. _Wait … What, his dick?!_ Jongin, shocked, jerks up in his bed, only to find his beloved Soo grinning back at him. His length was snug in Kyungsoo’s mouth, dripping with saliva and precum, clearly the most awake part of his body at the moment.

 _ **Fuck** , he looks so hot right now._ Naughty thoughts race through Jongin’s mind as he stares down at his boyfriend, formulating all the ways he could take him right there and then. The younger moans as Kyungsoo licks a stripe down his length and teases the tip gently with his fingers. _What did he ever do to deserve such wonderful wake up call on a Saturday morning?_

His thoughts are pleasantly interrupted when Kyungsoo once again takes his entire pulsating member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down at a steadily increasing pace. As he tries to cover Jongin’s entire length, he begins deep-throating it and earns several low moans from the younger. “Oh, shit.” Jongin struggles to maintain his composure, gripping at the bedsheets as waves of pleasure ripple through his very being. The incredibly arousing view of Kyungsoo sucking him off with the most adorable bed-head just seems so satisfying at the moment that it makes Jongin smile wistfully and wish that it could be this way every morning. _Maybe I should ask Soo to move in with me, that would be a gre-_ The elder hums a soft tune, sending erotic vibrations through Jongin’s throbbing length, effectively cutting off the younger’s train of thought. Again. Almost as if he was trying to remind him, _Think later, enjoy my sinful mouth and the amazing blowjob I’m giving you right now._ Hard as a rock now, Jongin’s member begins to twitch incessantly, yearning for release. And every time his dick reaches the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, his acute thirst to come grows ever unquenchable. However, the elder has other plans. 

Deciding that his boyfriend’s dick is now well taken care of, Kyungsoo removes it from his mouth and plants a gentle kiss on the tip before letting it go, warranting a confused whine from the younger. “Hush, baby. Patience.” Kyungsoo coos at the younger. Jongin frowns, mildly vexed by his boyfriend’s secrecy with his plans. The elder pushes him gently to lie down once more, and his confused expression soon gives way to an eager smile as he watches his sexy lover straddle him and align his already soaking wet hole with Jongin’s hard length, his hyung’s member also exceptionally erect and leaking against his toned stomach. With a seductive wink, Kyungsoo drops down hard and fast, causing Jongin to gasp sharply. “Fuck!” Jongin breathes heavily as he tries to control his hyung’s pace by grasping his lover’s hips tightly. Despite the fact that this was definitely going to leave fierce red marks, the elder couldn’t care less about his boyfriend’s vicious grip, and instead focuses on enjoying the intense sensation of dominating the pace at which they were going. The very same wild pace that is now causing Jongin to rapidly lose all of his self-control, not that he had much of it to begin with. Kyungsoo’s thick, swollen erection slaps against his and Jongin’s lean stomachs as he moves up and down, ceaselessly smearing precum on their bodies. Rolling his hips occasionally, Kyungsoo’s walls contract and relax, erotically massaging his boyfriend’s growing member and gradually pushing it closer to his sweet spot. Jongin begins passionately jerking his hips, pushing deeper still into the elder. “Ngh! Fu-” Kyungsoo’s entire being vibrates in pure sexual bliss before he leans forward to kiss Jongin. As their tongues twirl playfully around each other, saliva escapes their lips and drenches the pillow. The deep scent of sex permeates the walls as the couple lose themselves further in their early morning rendezvous. 

Running his fingers through the younger’s hair, Kyungsoo moans into Jongin’s lips as the younger eventually stabs into his prostate. Digging into it time and time again, Kyungsoo lets out deeper moans and starts sucking on the younger’s neck, leaving angry, red hickeys all across his pale skin.   _Shit, I don’t think I can hold on much longer._ Kyungsoo roughly pins Jongin’s hands to the bed and the pair interlock their fingers, both moaning with reckless abandon. Jongin shudders as he feels his climax fast approaching, but Kyungsoo seems to have yet another plan in mind. He sits upright once more and keeps up a steady pace, pumping his own throbbing dick. “G-gonna co-” Kyungsoo throws his head back in pure euphoria as he approaches his high, still firmly stroking his erect length. “Come inside me right now, baby! P-please!” 

_Ah, this feels too good! I can't-_ Jongin digs his fingertips into Kyungsoo’s thighs as he takes a sharp breath and finally ejaculates into Kyungsoo’s steamy hole. “Mm-!” Kyungsoo clamps down on Jongin’s dick and relishes every last drop of his boyfriend’s searing hot cum within him. Pushed over the edge by this raw and incredible feeling, Kyungsoo climaxes hard, squirting sticky semen all over his lover’s chest. Leaning back down, Kyungsoo kisses Jongin gently, both obviously still reeling from the unbelievable orgasm together. Jongin strokes his boyfriend’s back and hums, obviously satisfied with such a wake up call. “What’s so special about this morning, baby?” Jongin questions the elder. Kyungsoo grins feverishly and wordlessly pecks his boyfriend on the lips, before lying back down on his broad chest. Jongin frowns; he still hasn’t figured out just why his hyung is so taken with his dick. _This is really pretty confusing. Maybe I should ask him directly soon._

Jongin begins to sit up, earning a whine from the elder. “We have to clean up, baby Soo. We’re not changing the bedsheets again!” However, Kyungsoo leans his weight on Jongin, with no intention of getting out of bed. “Carry me, Nini! It’s the least you can do after I gave you such a wonderful blowjob!” Jongin tuts at the older, but nevertheless, proceeds to carry him to the bathroom before proceeding to wash up.

**☁☁☁**

As the pair grow ever closer in their romance, Jongin wonders at times how long his hyung can actually go without playing with or touching his dick. He also becomes increasingly curious as to how far Kyungsoo will go exactly just to get his fill of the younger’s dick. _It would be fun to test Kyungsoo’s level of tolerance though._ Jongin grins evilly as he thinks to himself.

And so, Operation “Test Kyungsoo’s Level of Tolerance” is set in motion. Jongin thinks that Kyungsoo will not last for more than a week. _It’s not that I don’t have faith in hyung, but then seriously, his obsession with my dick makes me think otherwise._

Jongin begins to avoid Kyungsoo as much as he can whenever they’re at home, giving excuses such as ‘ _Sorry hyung, I need to study alone for this test_ ’ or ‘ _Hyung, I need to choreograph a set of dance for my upcoming exam._ ’ The younger also chooses to stay away from home as far as possible to prevent them from being alone together for extended periods of time. All seems relatively normal until the 4th day of the operation, when Kyungsoo is once again obviously very annoyed by the lack of his Vitamin D(ick). 

The elder, being the smart person he is, quickly figures out that the younger is definitely up to something by not allowing him to have his fair share of little Jongin. Meanwhile, Jongin secretly giggles when he sees his hyung losing patience as the days go by. It’s truly a sight to behold when his hyung struggles on a daily basis as he tries to hide his yearning for the younger’s dick. As much as Kyungsoo wants to be subtle about it, Jongin always catches the moments when Kyungsoo attempts to reach towards his thighs when they are seated close to each other. Jongin then expertly moves away or shifts a little so that his privates remain completely untouchable. He should soon be able to see exactly how strong his hyung’s resolve is when it comes to his dick.

**☁☁☁**

Progressively, Kyungsoo is growing annoyed with the game Jongin is playing. It is already the middle of finals week and yet, Jongin has been completely evading his touch. Not even a single caress of the younger’s dick has been made. Not once the entire week. Having nowhere to let out his frustrations and stress, his temper was running very short. _One last exam and Jongin will be done with his finals. Maybe this is the reason why Nini has been avoiding me. And then there will be nothing stopping me from getting what I want._ That is what Kyungsoo tells himself as he endures another day without his darling’s dick.

Oblivious to Kyungsoo’s sinister plans, Jongin takes his final practical exams, thinking that he has the upper hand in the situation. He had been practicing long and hard for his final ballet exams for the year, as it will become the defining factor in obtaining a scholarship for the upcoming year. He was already feeling the pressure, but being the very last dancer for the exam did not help him soothe his nerves either. Instead it starts to make him even more overwhelmed with anxiety than ever, knowing that he has to be outstanding and impress the examiners way more than the nineteen other students before him. 

Two hours of pure torture later, Jongin is finally done with his exam. He steps out from the stuffy dance studio into the cooling night air of the corridor, heaving a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness, it’s finally over. This has got to be the worst exam I’ve ever taken in my life._ Jongin walks to the locker rooms with light footsteps, glad that the great ordeal is finally over. However, what he doesn’t know is that there is yet another one awaiting him in the locker room. 

Kyungsoo grins menacingly as he sits on the floor, leaning against Jongin’s locker. _I’m totally going to make him submit to me tonight. This is what you get for depriving me of your dick._ The elder licks his lips and waits patiently for his lover to appear. The locker room and shower stalls are pin-drop silent as most of the students have already showered and gone home to relax after their practical exams. This, of course provides the perfect setting for what Kyungsoo currently has in mind. In a matter of moments, Jongin steps into the locker room, his footsteps quiet and almost weightless, as expected of a ballet dancer. Suddenly, Jongin jumps in shock when he realizes that someone is sitting by his locker, hood over his head. Upon a closer inspection, he notices that the person is none other than his beloved (and very dick-deprived) boyfriend. 

“Soo! You gave me a shock!” Jongin whines while lightly slapping Kyungsoo on his arms. Kyungsoo throws back his hood and chuckles, pulling Jongin into a warm hug, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I just wanted to be the first person you see after your final exam. I’m sure you were amazing in there.” Jongin snuggles into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and lets out a low hum, grateful that the elder is here to coddle him after such a stressful day. “Come on, let’s get you showered so that you can go home and finally have the rest you deserve!” Jongin willingly allows Kyungsoo to drag him into one of the shower stalls. However, what he didn’t expect was Kyungsoo to step into the shower stall with him. 

“Soo! What are you doing?!” Jongin exclaims, surprised by Kyungsoo’s sneaky move. Closing the door behind him, Kyungsoo only smirks back and hooks his fingers around Jongin’s leotard. He slowly pulls it down, peeling it seductively off his lover and casually brushing against his nipples in the process, causing Jongin to shudder and release a soft involuntary moan. _Shit, I’m in deep trouble. Why did I even think of testing his tolerance._ Jongin steps back, afraid of what Kyungsoo will do next. He doesn’t manage to get far though, with his back soon hitting the shower knob in the cramped shower stall. The elder uses this opportunity to yank Jongin’s leotard all the way down, dropping it at his ankles, before tugging at it with his feet. Jongin obeys immediately and steps out of his leotard, not wanting to rile the elder up even more. 

“My my, someone isn’t wearing his dance belt today. Were you expecting this to happen?” Without allowing Jongin to reply, Kyungsoo leans forward and captures his lover’s lips, kissing him heatedly while gently palming him. Jongin releases a deep, throaty moan, allowing Kyungsoo to slip his tongue in, raising the temperature of the small stall even higher. Kyungsoo chuckles when he feels Jongin’s dick twitch under his fingers. “Looks like someone actually misses my touch~” Kyungsoo wraps his fingers tightly around Jongin’s shaft, giving it a tight squeeze. The elder then starts pumping his dick slowly, watching Jongin’s rather timid reaction to the gradually intensifying stimulation. He can tell that Jongin is trying hard to hold his moans in by biting his lower lip, unsure of what the elder will do once he releases them. Kyungsoo teasingly fondles his balls with his other hand, earning a whine from the younger. 

Grabbing at the thin, cold pipes behind him, Jongin grows harder and larger with every passing second that Kyungsoo teases him. Pausing for a moment, the elder reaches his hand out towards Jongin, causing the younger’s breath to hitch in his throat. Kyungsoo, however, just goes past him and reaches for the knob to start the water before looking back up at Jongin’s astonished expression. 

Kyungsoo then slides down and kneels right in front of Jongin’s dick, giving the tip an experimental lick. Jongin jerks his hips slightly towards his hyung’s mouth, only to be held back by Kyungsoo’s tight grip on his hips. “Ngh- Soo~” Warm water beats down on the two lovebirds as hot precum leaks out of Jongin’s swollen tip, enticing Kyungsoo to lap it all up. The elder grins before wrapping his moist lips around his balls and tugged them gently, causing Jongin to once again jerk his hips forward. Satisfied at his reaction, Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s entire length into his mouth and starts sucking. **Hard.**

Just then, one of the shower stall doors at the other end slams shut, indicating that there is another person in the shower room besides them. “Soo! Stop! There’s someone in here with us!” Jongin whispers hoarsely as he panics and tries to move Kyungsoo away from him to fix their current compromising position. But Kyungsoo only smirks in response and continues to bob his head up and down even harder, allowing Jongin’s tip to reach the back of his throat. Taking his lover’s member out of his mouth for a moment, still connects Kyungsoo’s lips to Jongin’s engorged length. “Your dick doesn’t seem to agree with whatever you’re saying though. Look how much you’re leaking! And you just got harder! Are you actually hoping that someone will see you like this? I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism.” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep and almost a whisper as he smirks and playfully plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s dick. “N-no! Stop it, S-soo!” Jongin stammers as his cheeks flush intensely. Licking his slightly puffy lips, Kyungsoo grins. “Let’s give them a good show, shall we?” 

Kyungsoo takes Jongin in once more, hungrily sucking his lover’s hard dick while fondling his balls with his slender fingers. Feverishly swirling and flattening his tongue around his boyfriend’s shaft before licking his member from the balls to the tip, Kyungsoo takes time to savour every involuntary reaction his lover makes. As the elder moves his hands in perfect timing with his mouth and tongue, he feels the younger’s member begin to twitch, a clear indication that he is definitely close. Jongin pushes his wet hair out of his face before reaching down to stroke his boyfriend’s locks. Nibbling impatiently on his lower lip with his hands tangled in Kyungsoo’s hair, Jongin squirms around knowing that he can’t make a single sound when he finally comes. Roughly pumping the length of his lover’s member, Kyungsoo takes in the raw and extremely sensual scent of his lover, which completely turns him on. With a sticky mixture of precum, saliva and water now dripping freely onto the wet ground beneath them, the elder tugs lightly at the younger’s balls one last time before allowing Jongin to release into his mouth. Jongin jerks abruptly as he squirts, throwing his head back in ecstasy while holding his lover’s head in place. Steaming cum dribbles down the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth as he struggles to swallow the rest of Jongin’s load. Looking up, Kyungsoo grins at Jongin, satisfied with his work thus far. The shower door at the other end slams once again and the footsteps of the other person slowly fades away as he leaves the room. 

“Guess we’re alone again huh?” Kyungsoo smiles smugly as he reaches for the mint-scented shower gel and squeezes a sizeable amount into Jongin’s hands. “Prep me, baby boy~” Kyungsoo lures him by turning around to face the wall and wiggling his butt at the younger. Jongin makes a low growl as he lathers the shower gel in his hands and pushes a finger into Kyungsoo’s hole. Easing his finger in and out of the elder, before adding yet another finger in, Jongin watches his lover begin to arch his back, craving so much more. Jongin leans down to nibble on Kyungsoo’s ear and curls his fingers further in, thrusting in the direction of Kyungsoo’s prostate, knowing that it will rile the elder up even more. “Ah- Fuck! Hurry up and just put your dick in already. Put it in **now**.” Kyungsoo whines as he thrusts his hips backwards, aching for something more. Jongin laughs lightly before smearing just enough shower gel on his dick to cover his entire length. 

In a single motion, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hips and inserts his member in at an excruciatingly slow speed. _Shit, he’s so tight. Why did I even decide to deprive myself of this._ Placing one of his hands on Jongin’s, Kyungsoo clamps down on Jongin’s length the moment he’s fully inserted into Kyungsoo’s ass. “You’re so hot, Nini. I can feel you deep inside me.” Kyungsoo pants as Jongin leans forward and places light kisses on Kyungsoo’s back. Wasting no more time, the younger pulls his dick out before slamming back in hard and fast. Jongin moans and increases his speed the moment he finds Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. The water from the showerhead above begins to seep in with every thrust, mixing and mingling with the precum and further lubricating Kyungsoo’s hole. “A-ah! Shit. Baby, fuck me harder!” Kyungsoo’s thighs tremble as he comes exceptionally close to release. 

Fingertips digging into his boyfriend’s hips, Jongin thrusts his swollen dick ever deeper and quicker into his lover’s ass. Abruptly reaching forward with one hand, the younger tugs at his boyfriend’s now rock-hard and leaking length, pumping it with a speed that is perfectly in sync with his rough thrusts. “AHH- JONGIN!” Kyungsoo screams as the intensity of the sexual stimulation pushes him over the edge. He ejaculates hard and fast, wildly spluttering his sticky cum and painting the nearby bathroom tiles. Jongin continues to ram into Kyungsoo’s ass, a deep desire for his own release. Kyungsoo, sensitive from his own high, moans deeply and tightens his inner muscles, finally allowing Jongin to climax. Jongin jerks his hips fiercely for the last time, releasing his entire load into Kyungsoo. The elder shudders, arching his back as he allows the pure heat of his lover’s ejaculation to undulate through him. 

Jongin pulls out after his dick has slightly softened and pulls Kyungsoo up against him, hugging him from behind. As the water rushes down their lean bodies, the two lovers share a sweet kiss, both still reeling from their unbelievable orgasm. The pair try to catch their breath after such a passionate lovemaking session when Kyungsoo decides to turn around and finally question Jongin about his odd behaviour the past few days. 

“Nini~ Why didn’t you allow me to touch or go near your dick for the past few days? Did I do something wrong?” Kyungsoo tilts his head in curiosity as he asks the younger, turning the knob to turn the shower off. 

“No! Not at all, Hyung! You didn’t do anything wrong! I was just curious as to how long you could tolerate not touching my dick. I mean, you seem to treasure it more than you treasure me.” Jongin explains bashfully as he confesses his deed. 

“Tsk! Don’t you ever do that again! It was a terrible week for me, you know! And I thought you didn’t want me anymore! Baby, you know I love your dick **because** it’s yours. You’re the only one for me!” Kyungsoo pouts and whines at his boyfriend, angry at him for doing something so ridiculous. 

“I’m sorry, Soo. I love you so much, I promise to never do it again. And I get that you love me, but exactly why are you so enamoured with my dick? I mean, you’re always trying to feel me up. It’s like you need it on a **daily basis**. I’ve been wondering about this for a really long while.” Jongin questions the elder, who then places a hand on his cheek and kisses him gently.   
Kyungsoo sniggers and finally replies, “Well … That’s for me to know and for you to find out! Now, hurry and bathe us so that we can go back home and actually rest!” 

Jongin proceeds to do as he is told, knowing that it will be probably be useless to keep pestering his lover for more answers. Kyungsoo is truly stubborn as a mule after all, and will not change his mind after he has made it. _As long as he’s happy here with me, I'm happy too. Oh well, I guess I shall find out more about his interesting obsession one day. Just not today._

 

_Fin~_


End file.
